An Alternate Perception
by Destiny's Own
Summary: A collection of chapters, each from the perspective of a different guy in Meg's life. 1st chapter:Danny. Please R


A.N. I've been absolutely enchanted with American Dreams since its pilot in 2002. One of the things that's always really interested me is how Meg (who I personally think is a fantastic character) relates to the guys in her life. So I thought I might try a series of chapters, just giving the guy's perspective on their take on Meg. This is my first fic, so feedback would be hugely appreciated!! (Even if they're constructively critical reviews- but no flames, please.) If anyone seems to like it, I'll write another chapter, probably from Sam's perspective next, since he's maybe my favorite character. I wrote the first chapter on Danny, though.  
  
Disclaimer: All rights to American Dreams belong to NBC and their affiliates. I do not own anything except a lot of books and some gummy bears.   
  
Chapter 1: Danny  
  
JJ's little sister. I had known her her entire life. She was always around, and although JJ would send her packing when he had other friends besides me over, when it was just us he would let her come in and talk with us. JJ didn't play favorites with his family, but everyone has a soft spot for Meg Pryor.   
  
Now JJ's gone away to war, and I've stopped going to the Pryor's very often. But I miss it there- Mrs. Pryor's dinners, and Will's big dreams, and Meg. I do miss Meg, though I didn't realize it at first- I though it was just an extension of missing my best friend. But I guess it was more then that.  
  
I was at the fair the other day, and when I saw her, the solution seemed so easy. She hugged me with the same easy, unquestioning affection that's always made her adorable, even when she was kid.   
  
I asked her if she still danced on bandstand, although I know she does, because I watch her on the show- as Matt so kindly pointed out to her.   
  
When you think of Meg Pryor, you almost always see her dancing. In some inexplicable way, music and dancing are really a part of who she is- like an extension of her personality.   
  
There was a guy in the background, obviously with her, and he seemed impatient, so we said goodbye. But I caught up with her again later, and I thought I might as well ask her. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.  
  
I tested the waters first, asked if the gut was her boyfriend. His name's Drew, apparently, and he's my age, maybe a year older. I've heard of him of course, from JJ, but nothing good. And as Meg seemed uncertain as to her exact relationship with the guy, I asked her what she would say if I asked her out.  
  
When in doubt, it's always good to keep the question hypothetical.  
  
She was confused at first. I'm sure the idea of dating me had never crossed her mind, because although we've always been pretty close, we were always friends through JJ. But she bent her mind around the idea quickly- she's a smart girl, even if she feels things a bit too strongly to be always logical- and said she would like to go out with me. And if her smile was a little uncertain, she at least seemed to mean what she said.  
  
Then Drew called Meg over. He had been shooting glances at us, and I know he wasn't pleased. But it was his own fault. If he wants to make sure that Meg doesn't accept dates from other guys, then he ought to make damn sure she knows she's his girlfriend.  
  
I took her back to the fair later that week. I know everyone who works there, so it's a good place to take a date- I can use my "connections". It wasn't at all complicated or awkward- it was fun. We talked about when we were kids, mostly about how mercilessly JJ and I had teased her. She obviously misses her brother a lot, and I think she enjoyed having someone outside her family to talk about him with.   
  
We talked about bandstand. I told her about college, and she told me about Roxanne running off to travel with her boyfriend's band. I won her this big stuffed animal at one of the game booths, and we ate those really awful hot dogs that only taste good when you're at a carnival or ball game.  
  
We had a great time. And when I took her home, I kissed her goodnight. I wasn't going to, but she hesitated about getting out of my car, and suddenly I decided that she wasn't so much JJ's sister as my date. So I kissed her.  
  
Two minutes later, before she opened her front door to go inside her house, she turned and smiled at me over the head of her new stuffed animal she was holding. And for a second, it didn't seem like I had just dropped her off from our first date. It was like she was my girlfriend.  
  
***  
  
A few days later, she called me to let me know that her and Drew had decided to start dating exclusively. She sounded genuinely sorry, said that she had had a great time the other night, and I believe her. I'm not shocked- Meg's not the kind of person who dates multiple people at the same time. And I'm thankful that she didn't use the "but I hope we can still be friends" line. Meg knows we're friends, that we'll always be friends.  
  
I'm not heartbroken. But I plan to wait her out. From what I've heard of Drew, the relationship doesn't seem destined to last. And she's sixteen, after all, it's not like she's engaged.  
  
When she's actually available, I'll ask her out again. And if she says yes next time, I'll probably allow myself to fall in love with her- it would be really easy to do so, without a guard up.  
  
Well, what does everyone think? Should I continue with other guys? Let me know by using the pretty review button, please!!! 


End file.
